Elizabeth's After Story
by ArkhamsAssassin
Summary: an alternate ending to Elizabeth after Will leaves on the dutchman. i cant really describe more than that. no lemons. Jack/Elizabeth all the way.


**A/N: i allready said that i dont own POTC. All i need to say is though i wish i could i would change the ending. I mean come one what happens to Elizabeth at the end. The last time you see her, Will leaves her on the beach. This is my story on what happend to her. On with the story sorry to ramble on so much. **

**...**

Chap 1

I watched as my husband rode off into the sunset in the Dutchman. The last of him i will see for ten years. Ten long years of not being kissed, or held by the one person that i have loved all my life. I turn around and the chest with Will's heart in it. I could hear it beating rapidly. I get back on the boat that brought me here and i headed back to the Black Pearl.

On the Pearl, everyone had sympathy for me and said that they were sorry it had be this way. What the hell are you sorry for? I never get why people say that. Its my fucking burden to bear. What the hell?

I go under the docks, to the Captain's quarters and set the chest down on the table. I go to the window and open it. Looking out onto the open sea, I guess hoping that i would see the dutchman and my husband once more. Ten years really is a long time. As i look i hadnt relized that someone had walked in.

"You gonna be allright, lass?" said somone from behind me.

I turned around and it was Jack. "Yeah im going to be fine. I just wish i could see him sooner than wait ten years. It seems like forever." I think I started crying then cause Jack came over and wiped my face with his thumb. "And when i do see him it will only be a day. Its not fair."

Jack holds me by the waist. I didnt flinch or move. I put my head on his chest and I start to cry in his chest. "Shhh... It will be allright, Ms. Turner."

"Please Jack, please just call me Elizabeth. My husband is dead. I have no right to that name,"I say in between breaths from all the crying.

"Allright, Ms. Swann." He says and i smile a bit.

I look up into his eyes and be looks back at me. We werent saying a word, Just staring at each other mezmorized. Before I could think about any thought runnung through my head, Jack leaned in and kissed me. Without thinking i kissed him back. i came to my senses and pulled away quickly and look back out the window. "Im sorry Jack, but i dont think im ready for that at the moment."

"I understand lass. It wasnt my place to do that." He takes my hand and kisses it gently, "Sleep well, Elizabeth."

He leaves out of the room and I stare back at the window. I then look down at the table next to me and there was Jack's compass. The one that points to your hearts desire. The last time i picked it up, it always pointed to Jack. I pick it up off the table and open it. I close my eyes for a moment and when i opened them the compass pointer was pointing at the doors that Jack just left out of.

"So my hearts desire really is you Jack." I say to myself. I put the compass back down and lay down on the large king sized bed and attempt to fall asleep.

**~Jack's POV~**

I can't believe i just did that. Why is it when it comes to Elizabeth that i get all sentimental? I mean the bitch tried to kill me and succeeded. So why do i have feelings for her? I dont know, I will think about it later. I told Mr. Gibbs to watch the crew and mind the ship, so i could go and lay down.

In my quarters I found Elizabeth sleeping in my bed allready. To not wake her i slowly get into bed and fall asleep.

**~Elizabeth's POV~**

I wake up, looking at my surroundings and then next to me there was Jack. I close my eyes and then open them back up quickly, oh my god i slept with Jack. I try to get up but there was a little pressure around my waist. Jack was holding me, it feels really good to be held like this. No wait, i cant think it. As I try to loosen his grip her only tightens. I sigh knowing i wasnt going to win this one. So i just lay there watching him sleep.

I move one of his dreadlocks away from his face. He opens his eyes and looks at me. Relizes that he was holding and jumps up. "Im sorry, Ms. Swann.

I smile, "Its allright Jack, i was actually very comfortable."

He grins, "Well we could..."

I shake my head, "I dont think so Jack. Im not ready remember?"

"Just thought i would try, lass." He smiles at me.

I smile back, "Um Jack...Ya think you could leave so i could get dressed?"

"Sure lass," Jack says and leaves out onto the docks.

I get dressed into a blue gown, showing off my shoulders nothing to extravagant and walked out to go meet Jack.

On the docks all the crew members, were doing their jobs as the Captain instructed. I walked up the stairs to where Jack was.

"Hey Captain," I say to him.

"Aye, Ms. Swann. Was there something you wanted?" He smirks at me.

"No, i was just wondering when we would be back at Port Royal?" I smile.

"Later on tonight," he simply answers.

I start to walk away but Jack grabs my hand gently and brings me over to the wheel, puts my hands on it, with his still there on mine, having me steer the ship.

Jack puts his chin on top of my head and i lean back into him.

**~Jack's POV~ **

What the hell am i doing? Im going all soft over a girl. Elizabeth Swann. I think im falling in love with you. But what are your feelings for me really.

You confuse me in every way possble. Im a pirate though, pirates dont fall in love, at least i dont. But you, i want to be with you. I want to be able to hold you like this all the time. I know though it isnt right, you still love William. And i dont want to take that love away from you.

I will always be here for you Elizabeth Swann.

**~Elizabeth's POV~**

So my feelings are rushing through me. I love William and i always will love him. But something else is telling me that this right. Ten years is a long time. I cant sit here and wait for him forever. Not being able to be held or kissed. I've always loved Jack. He always said it would never work between us. But somehow i think that it will. This was meant to happen. I love you Jack Sparrow

I turn in his arms and look into his eyes, "Jack its not fair."

"What's not fair, Elizabeth?" he puts his hands along side my waist as i put mine around his neck.

"What happend to Will. Making me widow but i relize that i cant wiat for him for ten years. I will be practically an old maid. And i dont want to wait that long to be held or kissed."

"What are you saying Ms. Swann?"

"If you will let me finish. You know that compass of yours, the one that points to your hearts desire?" He nods, "Everytime i pick it up it always points to you. When i knew what it meant, i wasnt sure how to accept it. I know now that it is you i wanted all along. I love you Captain Jack Sparrow, and..."

I was cut off by him crashing his lips into mine. It felt so good and so right. I loved Jack, and i knew at the point he felt the same way.

**A/N: Havnt decided if i want to go on with this story. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh and i relized at the end of the credits in the last POTC movie, that there is an extra scene with Elizabeth and her child. Waiting for Will to return. And this story was allready thought of before i knew that scene existed. So i think of it now as some alternate ending.**


End file.
